The Flower
by AsagawaAiyuko
Summary: Crown Princess of Konan, Tamao was living in a settling life in the palace until one day, everything she once knew would change forever... This is a story about family, friendship, heart-breaks and obviously love, with a touch of drama, comedy and adventure! Rated T becuz they'll swearing and slight mature content later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything of Fushigi Yuugi; the characters and the story line are copyrighted to Yuu Watase and Megumi Nishizaki (the author of the light novels). However, OCs are mine! If any of you **DARE** to steal them, I'll haunt you down and make you suffer! (Just kidding~! But I'm serious...) ^^

**A/N: **This is my first time publishing a fan fiction. So I'll accept any criticism :)

I first started watching Fushigi Yuugi around 2006 or 2007, somewhere in between there. I was flipping through the channels until I encountered an anime channel and they were showing Fushigi Yuugi, of course. The art style of the anime really caught my attention because it was somewhat familiar and yeah, I fell head over heels for the anime in first sight~! I still remember clearly. My first episode was when Tamahome and Hotohori were sword-fighting under the rain and Miaka running towards them, shouting them to stop and stuff. When my sister and I got to found out that the mangaka ( A cartoonist in Japanese) is Yuu Watase, ( The same creator of Ayashi no Ceres~! We love that show! ) we immediately fell in love with Fushigi Yuugi even more. Back then I was still a kid so I didn't really understood the story at all. (I just know that Tamahome and Miaka are madly in love with each other!) 7 years later, (Wow, has it been that long?!) I decided to re-watch the whole series all over again during my school holiday. Including the three OVAs and their light novels. And I'm like, "Ah! I finally understand what the heck was going on!" (Sorry, I'm babbling too much...)

That's all for now!

Happy reading~!

And please, please review~! Thank you!*bows*

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Hakko Village, Juso prefecture, Konan.

Two young children, a brother and a sister, were running beside a quiet rice field.

"Miho, hurry up!" The dark aqua haired boy urged his little sister as he ran ahead of her.

"Big brother! Wait for me, Big brother!" The little hazelnut haired girl shrieked, trying her best to catch up with him.

The young boy slowed his pace and turned around to her. "Ah, Miho. You're such a slow poke!" He teased.

His little sister scowled and pouted, "Big brother, you're so mean!"

He grinned mischievously and took off running again.

"Eh!? Big brother!" She whined.

The young boy guffawed. He loves teasing his little sister, though he knew his mother would punish him for that-but hey, he does it out of love!

"Kyaaa!"

_She must have trip over again _He thought. The young boy stopped and turn to his heels at the sound of her scream. His whole body froze in shock and fear. A gang of man was standing afar from him and one of them had his arm around little Miho's neck.

"Big brother, help me..." She whimpered, tears of fear rolled down her cheek.

Her brother stared at her blankly in fear.

"So, little girl. This is your big brother." A man steps out with a wooden stick in his hand and smirked, "Not as big as I see..."

Her brother swallowed to clear the knot in his throat and gathered all his courage. "L-Let Miho go..." He said in a shaky voice.

"So your name is Miho." The man smirked and his hand locks under her chin, lifting it. "She's a real beauty in such a young age. She can be really good for sale."

_Slave traders! _"Let Miho go!" The boy snapped, clenching his fist.

"Shut it, boy!" The man yelled. "You don't know who you're messing with."

The boy clenched his fists tighter, glaring daggers at the man. "Let her go or-" He began.

"Or what, kid? Look, you're just wasting my time." He said impatiently. He turned to his men and nods to direction of the boy. "Get him. Hurt him but don't kill him." He ordered them.

"No...No! Brother, run!" Miho shouts, struggling from the grip around her neck.

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone sees us." The man said to his friend as they spun off while the men began to beat the young boy up to the ground.

The boy narrowed his eyes open and saw the two men running away with his dear little sister. "No...No...Miho...MIHO!" A red character glowed on his forehead, releasing strong life force. The men all fell back. "MIHOOO!"

* * *

"Brother!" The young maiden yells as she wakes up with a start, sweating and shivering at once. Breathing heavily, she place a hand to her chest.

The door banged open as a beautiful young man, dressed in rich imperial clothing from head to toe, strides across the room. "Shuuei!" He throws his arms around the young maiden to his embrace. "Shuuei..." He lets go and cups her face in his hand. "Are you alright? You were calling for me, weren't you?"

The young maiden catches her breath and regains her composure and looks at the young man's face. She presses her lips together and hugs him. "I-I had a bad dream..." She stammers, tucking her face to his chest.

The beautiful man heaves out a sigh and stroke her long hazelnut hair. "Everything's alright now, Shuuei. I'm here to protect you...You're safe and sound now..." He says. The gentleness of his voice soothes her.

"Brother..."

He keeps her in his embrace until she finally calms down. The young man then orders her servant to tidy her up. "I'll be waiting for you at the dinning room, okay?" He tells her with a warm charming smile. The light outside the door shined down on him, creating an angel.

The maids beside Shuuei, gasps softly and lets out long dreamy sighs. For Shuuei, she just nods to the young man. He pats her head softly once more and tosses his brown hair behind his back before he leaves her room.

"Princess Shuuei, get up now." Her servant says, pulling out the blanket from her body. Shuuei shivers at the morning air and turns to the edge of the bed and stretches long to get rid of the stiffness in her limbs and relaxes.

* * *

Saihitei, the fourth emperor of Konan, patiently sits at the end of the long rectangle dining table, filled with variety of mouth-watering food. Even with a waiting face, Saihitei's beauty and elegance still stands out strongly.

The double door opens as a young lady enters.

"Good morning, Shuuei." Saihitei greets Shuuei with a heart warming smile.

A servant helps her to pull out a chair next at Saihitei's right and the young lady sits. "Good morning, brother." She greets back.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Not really. I just woke up from a bad dream so my mood is still processing." Shuuei says and her stern face immediately changes into a swooning face as she grins happily at the amount of food prepared on the table, taking the chopsticks and gobbles up every food there is on the table. She stops to swallow, "Whoa~! The food is so delicious~!" She says with glittering eyes.

"I'm glad you love it. I personally told the cooks to make today's breakfast extra delicious." Saihitei says as he eats his own proportion of food.

"Really~? Thank you~!" Her mood brightens as she continues to fill her stomach up. It's rare to have an extraordinary meal in the morning. Usually, these kind of meals are for parties, event, celebrations and-. Shuuei pauses with the chopstick in her mouth as if she's eaten something wrong.

"Shuuei, what's wrong? Did you eat too fast again?" Saihitei asks.

Shuuei sets her bowl and chopstick down, sighing. Her grey eyes looks up to her brother and stares sullenly at him. "Where are you going this time?" She asks sternly.

Sahitei's expression changes at Shuuei's question. "What do you-"

"Don't lie to me!" Shuuei snaps. "You always ask the cooks to make breakfast extra delicious everytime you're going somewhere. How could you take advantage of my gluttony again!? Do you have any idea how much I hate you doing that?! If you're going somewhere today, you better tell me now straight to my face."

Saihitei sighs in defeat, "I have a meeting outside of Eiyoh today." He says softly.

Shuuei looks away, "When will you come back?" She asks in a calmer voice.

He hesitates to answer at first but seeing his sister's disappointed face, he answers her quietly, "Around a week..."

She swallows to suppress the tears from coming out and held a straight voice. "What time are you leaving?"

"After we finish breakfast..." He replies quietly.

"Oh..." is her respond. She pushes the table back and stands up.

"Shuuei?" Saihitei reaches his hand to her but she jerk her arms away.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." Shuuei says with a deep bow before she leaves the room, with her two servant following behind her and the door closes...

It has always been like that since their mother's sudden death. Shuuei would sulk when Saihitei told her that he had to travel out from the palace to do his royal duties. He thought it would be a great idea to give her a delicious meal to satisfy her gluttony appetite before telling her. It worked for a few times before she learned his tricks and became well aware.

Saihitei shut his eyes tight and buries his face in his hand, heaving countless of sighs. "Oh, Shuuei... What can I do to make you understand?"

An attendant leans forward beside Saihitei and softly announces, "Your Majesty, everything is ready now. It's time to go."

Saihitei raise his head, dropping his hand down as he stands. "Yes..."

* * *

Shuuei stops walking and raise her hand. "I need to be alone." She says to her servants behind her.

"But Princess Shuuei-" One of them begins.

"I said I need to be alone." She repeats firmly.

Her servants exchange glances and bow deeply to her, "Yes, Princess Shuuei."

Shuuei takes off walking through the palace corridors. After a few minutes of mindlessly walking, her body slumps against the wall. "Oh, brother... Why do you always leave me alone?" Shuuei pushes herself up from the wall and slowly shuffles to an isolated garden near the harem. Despite all countless the danger she had face there, she still goes to the garden occasionally. In the gazebo, she sits on a marbled bench as she gaze blankly at the shimmering pond surface, releasing a slow sigh.

Deep down inside of Shuuei, she's desperate to scream hysterically, punch a wall and bawl in both pain and anger but she's somewhat immune to this feeling.

_I hate you, brother..._ But even though she keeps saying that, she can't hate him. Shuuei loves her narcissist brother dearly, she's just tired of being alone in the palace. "Oh, Mama... I wish you were here..." She murmurs as her mind begins to drift off to memory...

One night, Moutaiko, the previous Empress of Konan, sat on the side of young Shuuei's bed and gently stroked her hazelnut hair, "Shuuei, do you want me to tell you a folk tale?" She asked her daughter.

Little Shuuei nodded, ebulliently.

Moutaiko smiled warmly at the respond, "This is a very well-known tale that has been passed down for generations. It's about a tale of a girl from another world." She began.

Little Shuuei tilted her head, confused as she continues to listen.

" 'When the country is on the brink of destruction, a girl from another world will throw open the door between her world and ours. She will be the priestess of our country's guardian god, she will gather the seven celestial warriors born from stars to protect her and summon the god to save our country' "

"A girl from another world?" Shuuei repeats in an astonish tone.

"Yes, she'll be very different from us." Moutaiko said.

"How different?"

Moutaiko chuckled at her question, "I don't know, She hasn't come yet."

"When will she come?" Shuuei asked.

"None of us know until the time comes, Shuuei." Moutaiko told her.

Little Shuuei pouted and asked, "Then what about the seven celestial warriors?"

"Ah, that. In our country, our God is Suzaku. We have seven Suzaku warriors. And they are; Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki and Mitsukake. And your brother is one of them." Moutaiko says.

"Ah?! Really?! Which one?" Shuuei asks.

Moutaiko nodded. "Your brother's Hotohori, the Prince Swordsman."

Shuuei gaped her mouth open, "Prince Swordsman? No wonder brother is so good in sword fighting." Shuuei muttered with a serious face. "He always beat me in sword fighting, Mama!" She told Moutaiko bluntly.

"He did?"

Shuuei nodded.

"I'm sure one day you'll be good at it too." Moutaiko said with a warm smile.

Everyday, before she sleeps, Shuuei would always asked her mother to tell her the tale over and over until she memorized the whole story herself. Every time she hears the name Tamahome, her chest tightens. She admitted to her mother that she likes the name very much.

Moutaiko thought for a quick moment and smiled to her daughter, "What about the name Tamao? Do you like it?" She suggested.

"Tamao?" Shuuei thought about the name and thought that it was really cute one. "I like it!" She said, nodding.

Moutaiko hugged Shuuei her in arms. "Well, Shuuei. From now on, you will be also known as Tamao." She whispered to her ear.

Shuuei looked up to her mother. "Really, mama?"

Moutaiko tilted her forehead down to rest against Shuuei, "Yes, Tamao my dear..."

On the winter before Saihitei's seventeenth birthday, Saihitei and Shuuei rushed to their mother's bedside after hearing the sudden news that their mother had collasped after clutching her chest.

Their mother could barely breathe. "Seishuku... Tamao..." She took her children's hands.

"The time has come at last for me to face the wrath of God... Seishuku... You're now sixteen. I suppose you can be a great Emperor even without my aid... Please take care of your sister..." Moutaiko said to Saihitei. She then smiled meekly to Shuuei. "Tamao, my dear... I know you'll be alright... You're my strong and brave little girl..."

Tears spilled out from her eyes. "Mama..."

"Tamao... Seishuku... Please forgive me... All the evil I have done until today was to protect my two beloved children... That is all..."

"Mama!" Shuuei cried.

"Mother!" Saihitei tightly squeezed her hand. "Please don't leave us ... Please... Don't leave us... Please, mother..."

Moutaiko lightly shook her head. "Seishuku...You are... not alone..."

"What?!..."

"You must search..."

"Search...? Search for what?"

"For... The mark of... Suzaku..."

Saying barely this much, Moutaiko released her strength and closed her eyes.

"Mama...?"

"M-Mother?"

Shuuei and Saihitei exchange quick stunned glances then back at their mother...

There was nothing but silence in the room.

"MAMA!/ MOTHER!"

The two siblings hugged their mother and bawled...

All of those moments flashes through Shuuei's mind. Shuuei never knew what evil her mother had done, she only knew that her mother and brother were her only company through out her life. Neither did she seen her father before. Maybe just a glimpse but her mother was the one who showed her enough love. "Mama..."

"Hey, Tamao~!" A bright and cheerful voice calls as a hand slaps Shuuei's back. The impact of the slap made her fall forward to her hands and knees. The beautiful violet haired maiden pause for a second and straightens her back and recovers with a force laugh, "Oh, Tamao. You're such a weakling. Did you even eat breakfast today?" She mocks.

Shuuei grab the marble bench and push herself up as she hold her headpiece, glaring at her friend. "Korin..." She growls.

"What?" Korin asks, looking at Shuuei who's slowly standing up with a crooked headpiece.

"So much for having inhuman strength!" Shuuei says sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Korin snaps.

"Don't start a fight again you two." A young lady, a splitting image of Korin, warns. You can mistaken them as twins, but they're not related, they just look alike but the only difference is the mole underneath Korin's left eye. You Houki is her name.

"Houki." The two says simultaneously.

Houki walks up to Shuuei and adjust her headpiece properly. "There you go."

"Thanks."

Korin crosses her arms together and leans against the marbled pillar. "Tamao, I heard from Peipei that you threw a tantrum at His Majesty again this morning. What happened this time?" She asks.

_Wow, that's pretty fast. _Shuuei comments her mind. She leans beside Korin, heaving a sigh. "His Majesty said that he has a meeting outside of Eiyoh again..."

"Eh?! He's going off again? When will he come back?" Korin questions furiously.

"In a week." Shuuei answers flatly.

"A week?!" Korin lets out a huff, rolling her eyes. "Hmpf! We should be the ones throwing the tantrums at His Majesty. Not you. I can't believe him! Houki and I had been in the harem for almost a year now and yet His Majesty barely steps a foot in the harem. And his sister is also no use to help us! Spring is coming soon and there'll be a new bunch of young beautiful girls to be add in the harem! Argh! If His Majesty doesn't come soon, I won't be as young and beautiful as I am now!" Korin whines, dramatically biting on her handkerchief.

"Even if His Majesty were to choose you as his Empress, he'll be terrified to see what lays underneath these rich clothes." Shuuei says, patting on Korin's flat chest.

"Hey!" Korin tosses Shuuei's hand and attempts to 'playfully' straggle her. "Come here, you little-"

Shuuei quickly dodges back and runs behind Houki for safety. "Houki, save me!"

Houki sighs in frustration. "You two are too old to have these kind of fights. Just give it up already."

Korin looks away, "Fine, you're off the hook this time." Korin straightens her back and smooths her collar with her head held up high. "Even though I'm a man, I'm still way beautiful than you." Korin boasts. Yes, Korin's a man and he's a pretty one too. His name isn't Korin, either but he doesn't reveal his real name to Shuuei and Houki, who are the only ones that knows his true gender. But like many others, they are easily deceived by his beautiful feminine features and slim body. It's just a true miracle that he manage to survive in the palace for almost a year with the help of Houki being his double most of the time (well, all the time actually.) and Shuuei's princess power to deal with all the palace's workers.

Shuuei smiles at his boastful words. "I know." She says.

Korin now looks at Shuuei.

"But I personally think Houki is much beautiful." Shuuei says to Houki.

Houki blushes at Shuuei's compliment. "Tamao, you don't have to say that." She shyly says.

Korin doesn't protest because he knows that Houki is beautiful as he is and she reminded him a lot of his deceased sister. So he gives a comment instead, "Yeah, you really don't have to say that. You're just being bias right now."

"I'm not being bias. I'm being... utterly frank." Shuuei hesitates.

"Yeah, right." Korin puts an arm around Shuuei. "Oh, Tamao. You're the most annoying person I've ever met yet I can't bring myself to hate you." He pouts, thinking. "I sometimes wonder why though..." Korin pulls his arm back and begins talking to Houki.

Without her knowledge, Shuuei looks at Korin longingly. She can look at him forever too, if she has a chance to.

Korin looks at Shuuei and realizes she has been staring at him for a while now. "Tamao? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" He asks, touching his face.

Shuuei quickly looks away. "N-nothing's on your face. I was dazing off..." She says nervously with pinkish cheeks.

Houki walks up to Shuuei and hold her hands. "Tamao, you don't have to worry about His Majesty going out a lot. Let him do his royal duties, we'll be here for you." She says gently to Shuuei.

A corner of Korin's lip lifts into a smile. "Yeah, Houki's right, Even though we're tired of waiting for your beautiful brother to come but we'll always be here for you." He adds.

"Houki... Korin..."Shuuei sniffs and throws her arms around her two bestest friends. "Oh, I love you guys~!"

_How can I can forget about Houki and Korin... They've been there for me every time brother's away... Talking, laughing, crying, even fighting together here in this isolated garden...Maybe I'm not alone after all..._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything except all the OCs...*bows*

**IMPORTANT A/N: **From now on Shuuei will be called Tamao, okay? :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Tamao's POV of her current life now ...**

Hello! My name is Shuuei, 15 years old and the crown princess of Konan. My birthday is on the 22nd of June and my height is 159 cm.

Before my mother's sudden death, she gave me the nickname, Tamao, after one of the Suzaku warriors, Tamahome. I don't know why but everytime I hear the name, my heart races. Maybe it's because I was born under the cancer horoscope or maybe Tamahome is the love of my life. Nah, what am I thinking about? I don't even know him. Besides, I already have someone in my heart... _Ahem..._ Let's leave that aside for now.

My hobbies are horse back riding, eating, sword fighting, strolling around the palace and chit-chatting with my two bestest friends in the world, Korin and Houki from the harem. Oh! And I recently started learning martial arts after my previous tutor tried kill me a few months ago. I feel much safer now that I don't have to depend on Korin to save me from trouble all the time anymore.

My dear narcisst brother, Saihitei, is the fourth Emperor of Konan. A lot of people said that we don't look alike but I just told them it's genetics. Saihitei is always away out to do his royal duties, leaving me alone in the palace. Heh. As if I have the power to rule the country while he's gone. I can't even step out from the palace without his permission! Good thing there's Korin and Houki to keep me company but we have time limits to our visits at the isolated garden we hang out almost every day at. (It's actually forbidden for a princess to meet anybody from the harem but who freaking cares?! Korin and Houki are the most awesomest buddies anyone could ask for!)

However, the palace is still quiet and boring. I feel like Konan is _already_ in the brink of destruction. Oh, Priestess of Suzaku! Please save me from this miserable boring life!

Hmm... The priestess of Suzaku...

Mama said she'll be really different from us.

I wonder how different...

* * *

Tamao stares up to the ceiling as she leans the chair dangerously far back, sighing. "I'm so bored..."

It's noon and Tamao is in her studies, waiting for her new personal tutor.

The previous four attempted to kill Tamao and with Suzaku's blessing, she survived the all the straggling and the stabbing from the first three but the fourth was really unexpected. The fourth tutor was a drop dead gorgeous young man named Jin. He was a smart, kind and hardworking man. He didn't seem suspicious at all. Tamao fell for him in first sight. When she gathered all her confidence to confess her love for him, all of her confidence faded away when she saw Jin kissing another girl from the harem. Boy, did she bawled like baby in Korin's arms that night. A few days later, Tamao thought she gave up on Jin until he asked her to meet him at the isolated garden near the harem. He wanted to tell her something important. (And that time Saihitei was unfortunately out...) Innocent Tamao did so and he was there, gorgeous (according to Tamao) as ever and waiting for her. Tamao gave in to his seduction trick, he kissed her and then suddenly, it happened so fast. He started to losen her robe and tried to rape her. Fortunately, Korin was there in time to bash Jin up. The imperial guards came afterward and arrested him. And like other three, Jin was immediately put into execution on the spot.

The day after the incident, Tamao started learning intense martial arts in order to protect herself without depending on others. With that, Tamao has been acting a little rough lately and her appetite increased a lot. But everyone just let her be.

Yesterday, the prime minister Haku announced to Tamao that she'll be having a new tutor tomorrow. (Which is today.) and ressures her that the new tutor was interviewed strictly before they decided to hire the person. With four and many other assassination she experienced, she has slight doubts whenever it comes to having new people in the palace. Especially with Saihitei out frequently.

Tamao lost her balance and falls backwards at the sudden knock on the door with a loud thump. "Princess Shuuei?! Are you alright in there?" A voice asks through the door.

She quickly recovers herself and stands up and silently groans in pain as she picks up the chair with one hand and other holding her headpiece in palace. "I'm alright!" She says, sitting down and smooths her hair. She clears her throat and says in a calm voice, "Come in." _That's too calm._

The double door opens and Haku steps in her studies with a young pretty lady, slightly older than Tamao, beside him.

"Ah, Haku. Good afternoon." Tamao greets in a neutral voice.

"Your highness, I apologize for making you wait." says Haku, bowing his head deeply to her.

"It's okay, Haku. I didn't mind waiting." Tamao says with a small smile. _HAKU! I'VE BEEN WAITING SINCE BREAKFAST, DAMN IT!_

Haku raises his head from the bowed position and turns his hand to the pretty lady. "Princess Shuuei, this is your new tutor."

The pretty lady steps forward and bows deeply to Tamao. "It's an honour to meet you, Princess Shuuei. My name is Mirin."

Tamao slightly bows her head. "Same to you, Mirin."

Haku clasps his hands together in delight, "Okay. I'll leave you two to get along and start learning something. If you would excuse me, your highness. I have a few important things to deal with."

"You have my permission to leave." Tamao says to Haku.

"Thank you, princess." Haku gives another deep bow before he leaves.

The moment the door closes, the room falls into complete silence.

_Well, this is rather awkward..._ Tamao thinks as eyed Mirin carefully from head to toe._ She doesn't look suspicious or anything... I should ask her something_. "So, Mirin." Tamao begins.

"Yes, your highness?"

"How old are you?" Tamao asks politely.

"Eh? Oh! How old am I? My age? I-I'm eighteen this year." Mirin nervously answers, wipping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Tamao smiles softly at her answer. _She's the same age as Korin and brother._ She looks at Mirin again and blinks, realizing that Mirin is drench in sweat and her face is pinkish. "Mirin, you're sweating and your face is a little reddish." Tamao points out.

"Am I?" Mirin turns redder in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, your highness. I'm just not used to the weather here yet."

"Not used to the weather here? You're not a local?" Tamao asks, raising an eyebrow.

Mirin shakes her head. "I'm from Hokkan, your highness."

"Hokkan?" Tamao tilts her head, recalling some of her past lesson about the world map. Hokkan is the biggest country among the four kingdoms and their god is Genbu. They're the first to be summon their God... Then Tamao trails off in her thought, leaving Mirin to sweat-dropped at her too-serious thinking face.

"Your highness?" Mirin timidly calls out.

Tamao shakes her head and looks up to Mirin, "What?"

"Do you know where's Hokkan."

"Yeah, kind of. I only know Hokkan as the biggest country among the four kingdoms and they are the first kingdom to summon their God, Genbu."

Mirin nods. "That's not bad, your highness but do you know how the people live there?"

Tamao shakes her head at he question. "No."

Mirin takes a step forward, "Well, your highness. Do you want know?"

A smile creeps onto her lips. "Yes, please!"

Mirin takes a seat in front of Tamao and begins to tell her everything about Hokkan. Their traditions, clothing, food and etc. But what caught Tamao's attention was the snow.

"Snow?" Tamoao echoes. "What's snow?"

"Ah..." Mirin lingers as she tries to think of an easier way to explain what snow is to this curious princess, who have never seen snow in her life. It must be clear and simple, not scientificly. "Well, snow is like ice particle droplets falling from the clouds and they are called snowflakes. The best part is, if it snows all day, it will create a white blanket!"

"Ah! really?!"

"Yeah, you can make snow balls and snow angels. Doesn't Konan have winter too?"

"Konan does go through winter but it doesn't snow. The air is just really really cold."

Mirin smiles. "So I'm in luck during winter." She remarks.

"Snow..." Tamao says softly as she imagine it snowing in Konan during winter. Everyone will be playing happily under the snow, including the staffs. That'll be great.

* * *

"Korin~! Houki! Korin~!"

Tamao brightly calls out as she runs across the small bridge connected to the gazebo. As expected, Korin and Houki are there.

"Tamao?"

Half way climbing up the stairs, Tamao accidently steps on her dress, causing her to fall over.

Korin and Houki instantly rushes over to Tamao.

Korin grabs Tamao's wrists, pulling her up effortlessly. "Oh god, Tamao. You're such a klutz." Korin remarks.

Tamao scratches the back of her head. "Hehe, sorry. My instructor let me out late and I had to rush to take a bath and come here." She says quickly.

Houki pats the dusts off Tamao's dress. "Are you alright?" She asks.

"Never better." Tamao brightly answers.

Korin's eyebrows flinches and his head jerks back. "Wow, you're suddenly happy. Did the fall screw up your head or something?" He bluntly asks.

"Maybe." Tamao answers, tilting her head slightly and smiles as she leans back against the pillar. "Korin. Houki. A new tutor came in today." She annouces.

"A new tutor?" The two exclaims, exchanging stunned looks at each other and looking back at Tamao again.

"What did the new tutor do to you?!" Korin asks.

"Did the new tutor tried to kill you?" Houki asks.

"Is your new tutor a guy or a girl?" Korin asks.

"Where's your new tutor from?" Houki asks.

"Tell me! Is that person a guy or a girl?!" Korin begins to demand.

"Ko-Korin, could you back up a little?" Tamao nervously says.

"Eh? Oh... Sorry..." Korin and Houki had been leaning closer and closer at Tamao's face in every question they asked and they got off guard. But Korin had to start demanding, he leaned so hard at her face that he had pushed his friend half way over the railings of the gazebo. He backs away until Tamao steadies herself back onto the ground. "But you better spill it! A guy or a girl?"

"A girl, okay." Tamao says. "Her name is Mirin, 18 years old."

"Oh, same age as me~!" Korin suddenly perks up. "Is she pretty?" He asks with full of interest.

"She's pretty." Tamao answers.

"Not beautiful?"

"Don't push it!" Tamao hisses.

"Ne, Tamao. Where's she from? Is she a local?" The question Houki has been desperate to ask.

"No, she's from Hokkan."

"Hokkan?" The two echoes.

"Yeah, according to the prime minister, he said that she passed the strict interview. The previous four didn't really tell me anything about Hokkan before. Because, you know, each of them tried to kill me." Tamao claps her hands together. "Ah~!It's a big opportunity for me to have a tutor from Hokkan~!" Tamao happily says with sparkling eyes. "Ah~! She told me so much stuff about Hokkan! What really caught my attention was the snow! Small ice particles falling from the clouds during winter, it must be beautiful~! I really want to see it snowing~! Ne, Korin. You've seen snow before, right?"

"Y-yeah, I did. In my uncle's village." Korin recalls. "It's really beautiful but it can get really cold if you stay out too long."

"Hmm, really?" Tamao turns to the railings. "Oh, how I wish it would snow right now!" She shouts out to the sky.

"Dream on, Tamao. I wish I could bring you to my uncle's. But you can't go anywhere without His Majesty's permission." Korin says, softly patting Tamao's head. "Which reminds me, when is he coming back? That Emperor is really wearing off my patience." He demands.

"Wel... His Majesty left on Sunday and today is..." Tamao looks down at her fingers as she quickly did her math, counting the days that have passed. "Saturday... Saturday. So that means he's coming back tomorrow!"

"Oh, finally! Listen here, Tamao! Your brother better come to the harem or else I'm gonna lose it!" Korin says impatiently as he clenches his fist at Tamao.

Tamao gulps and plasters a smile on her face, "I'm sure he'll go there soon."

"Princess Shuuei."

Tamao jumps at the sound of the voice and whips around, "Oh, Jia. It's you." She sighs in relief.

"Good evening, Lady Houki. Lady Korin." Jia politely greets, bowing her head to them.

"Hey, Jia!" Korin greets back casually as always.

And Houki politely greets her back, "Good evening, Jia."

Jia raises herself up. "Princess Shuuei, it's time for dinner." Jia announces.

"Dinner?! Yoopee~!" Tamao bounces as her gluttony side takes over. "See you two tomorrow! Come, Jia! Dinner is incredibly important!" She chants, linking her arms with Jia's and dashes away.

Korin chuckles softly, "Oh, Tamao and her gluttony side." He says shaking his head. "Only food can distract her."

Houki nods quietly.

"Isn't it weird?"

Houki looks at him, "What's weird?"

"Tamao eats like a pig, no like a wild boar yet she doesn't gain a single weight." says Korin.

"Well, Tamao is always hyper and moving around alot. But she did mention once that she has a limited appetite." Houki says, remembering something like that.

"Tch. Who cares? If there's two gluttony people in this palace, I'll go crazy." Korin admits, sighing longingly. "Good thing His Majesty isn't like that. Oh, my beautiful Emperor~!"

Houki sweat-dropped.

* * *

Tamao gasps deeply with a start as she sits bolt upright, panting desperately for air and her head is throbbing hard like it's being hammered. She rubs her temples and tries to control her breathing. She leans forwards until her head stopped throbbing and lifts herself back and looks out the window. It's close to dawn...

It's her first time waking up this early... Normally for a princess like Tamao, she depends on Jia and the other maids to wake her up and get her dress.

Tamao can sleep back if she wants to, but her mind is messed up from her dream. It was same as last week's except, it was different. A voice calling the name Miho, asking where she is. Then a red light shined and the character 'ogre' flashes her awake. The character 'ogre' that Tamahome, one of the Suzaku warrior, bares. Just like her brother who bares the character 'star' on the left side of his neck.

Instead of going back to sleep, she gets out from her bed and shuffles to her wardrobe and puts on her training robe and pants, tie her hair up into a bun and braid the excess hair.

She opens the door carefully and sticks her head out to check her quiet surrounding before she takes off jogging silently through the quiet corridors, rooms fill with sleeping tired people. The fresh morning air hits her face and soothes and refresh her mind. She tries to recall her dream but she's afraid her head might hurt again.

Coming back to her senses, Tamao doesn't know how long she's been jogging and finally stops on top of the Suzaku shrine, panting from the jog. She falls back and sits on one of the steps. She wipes the sweat as she watches the sun slowly raising from the mountain peaks and smiles at the breath-taking view. "I never knew watching the sun raising would be this peaceful." She murmurs softly. "I should do this more often..." Feeling the warmth of the morning sun radiates her skin, her eyes becomes heavy and slowly closing to relax until a scream slipts the air. Tamao jumps onto her feet and scans the courtyard in panic. Nothing? She shrugs it off and sits back down.

Shortly after, she hears a voice screaming, startling the lights out of her because she recognizes the voice. "Princess Shuuei is missing!" Then with that, the palace becomes a complete chaos with imperial guards and staffs, waking up and running around, searching for Tamao.

"Oh, Jia..." Tamao sighs. After a moment, Tamao stands and climbs down the stairs and calmly made her way back to her room, shaking head at the situation.

* * *

Jia wakes up with a fresh face and sits up and stretches her whole body before she gets out from her bed and washes up and get dressed.

After tying her hair neatly into a bun, Jia starts her morning routine by going to Shuuei, or what her two bestest friends calls her, Tamao's room to wake her up and prepare her for the day.

P_rincess Shuuei must be really excited that His Majesty is coming back from his trip_. Jia happily thinks as she quietly enters the room. "Princess Shuuei, Princess Shuuei. It's time to get up now." She says in a soft voice, walking towards her bed

No groaning response.

That's odd. Tamao would normally groan and asks for another 5 more minutes of sleep. "Princess?" Jia ties the bed curtains. "Princess?" She reaches her hand out to nudge Tamao's shoulder but strangely she feels nothing there. Curiously, Jia pulls out the blanket and got the shock of her life. Her blood stops flowing and her mind goes blank. After a few moments later, she regains her senses and screams.

All the imperial guards on duty heard the scream and rushes to the princess' room, "What happened?!" The head soldier asks.

Jia runs to the door and shrieks, "Princess Shuuei is missing!"

Their eyes widen in shock. "What?!" The head soldier peers into the room to see an empty bed. He gulps in fear. "Split into 5 people per group and search for the princess immediately! Now! Search every inch of the palace." He commends.

"Yes, sir!" The guards says in unison and they begin their search.

The news of the missing princess spread like wild-fire, causing almost everyone to wake up and find for her. Tons of unfortunate events happened to their dear princess and some of them nearly killed her. The people who worked in the palace for years, fear for what consequence they'll face if that happens. Of course, none of them want that especially when their Emperor is out a lot.

Jia runs frantically through the corridors and then spots a young girl calmly walking from the opposite direction. "Excuse me, girl!" She calls out.

The girl stops and looks at Jia with her grey eyes.

Jia observes the girl and have her strange feeling that she looks utterly familiar. She shakes the thought out of her head and asks the familiar girl, "Have you seen Princess Shuuei?"

The girl smiles and brightly greets Jia, "Good morning, Jia."

Jia stares at the girl for a moment with wide eyes. "Pri-princess?!" She blurts out of realization.

Tamao nods and clasps her hand behind her head. "Oh, Jia. I didn't expect you to over-react." She remarks, chuckling.

"Wha-what do you mean, your highness?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jia snaps and demands. "Where have you been all morning?!"

"I went out for a run around the palace." Tamao bluntly answers.

"W-why for?"

Tamao shrugs. "Just wanted to clear some things in my mind..."

Jia heaves a sigh. "Please, your highness. Don't ever do that ever again. Everyone was worried about you. We don't want anything happen to you before His Majesty comes back from his trip." She tells Tamao.

Tamao looks down and her lips twitches. "Sorry..." She says quietly.

"Now, let's get you clean up, your highness." Jia hurries as she ushers Tamao back to her chambers.

The palace finally calms down after they announced that Tamao is found.

Today's breakfast isn't that lonely with Prime Minister Haku around but it's rather irritating that he's lecturing Tamao about this morning chaotic incident. It takes forever for breakfast to finish!

"Do you understand that, you highness?" Haku asks.

"Yes." Tamao anwers solemnly.

After breakfast is_ finally_ over, Tamao goes to her studies and is startled to find Mirin looking awfully tired.

Tamao gasps at the sight, "Wow, Mirin. You look... really tired. What happened?"

Mirin flinches at her question, "I-I had a really hard time sleeping last night. It was really hot." She answers quickly and rubs her shoulder, "But don't worry, your highness. I'm alright!" She says all too brightly.

Tamao looks uncomfortably at Mirin. "Okay...?"

During the lesson, Mirin winces every time she moves her shoulders. She reassures Tamao that she's perfectly fine (even though she's not) and continues the lesson. Class is then cut to short when Mirin starts to complaint her head hurts and Tamao suggests that she go take a rest. She couldn't reject the princess' order so she wobbles back to her room.

Tamao does her usual strolling around the palace as she memorizes the names of the seven Suzaku warriors and finally making a stop at the garden. "Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Chiriko, Mitsukake and Tamahome..." As usual, she pause at her favorite name and a pain stabs the right side of her head and it throbs rapidly as her dream forcefully flashes through her head. She falls on her knees, one hand cupping the right-side of her head while the other keeps her from tipping over. Tamao squeezes her eyes shut to stand the pain until it calms down.

Just when Tamao is about to stand, a flying-kick sends her back down to the ground, completely.

"You idiot!" Korin shouts in a puffing breath.

"Korin!" Tamao hears Houki's voice behind him and she runs to Tamao. "Why did you kick her for?!"

"Well, she totally deserves it!" Korin says, crossing his arms together. "That's what she freaking gets for making us worried this morning."

Houki sighs and help Tamao up to her feet. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

Tamao stands upright and steadies herself, rubbing her back and winces at the pain. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says, limping to the gazebo and sits on the bench.

"I think you hit her hard." Houki says to Korin.

Korin looks at Tamao with slight concern.

"No, no. My back is fine, my instructor kicks me in the back tons of time." Tamao says, twisting her body. _crack._ and relaxes.

"Good! My super strength didn't kill you!" Korin says sarcastically. "Now freaking spill it! Where the heck did you went this morning!" He angrily demands, leaning forward at Tamao's face.

Tamao jerks back and tries her best not to blush at the closeness of their faces and raise both hands in front of her face to shield her pinkish face. "Calm down, Korin. I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Korin echoes, raising an eyebrow.

Tamao sighs when he pull back. "Yeah, I've been having bad dreams lately. When I woke up, my head was throbbing and I was in utter confusion so I decided to go out for a run to clear my mind... That obviously didn't work. Why are you so worked up about?"

Korin lets out a disbelief 'ah' and roll her eyes. "Why am I so worked up about?" Korin snickers. "It's because of you!" He points at Tamao. "I was dreaming that His Majesty and I were getting married and just when our lips were about to touch, your paranoid maid had to ruin it all! I sprung out of bed, heard Jia screaming that you were missing. I quickly pulled Houki out from her room to hunt down for your new tutor, we had barged into every room until we found her. Interrogated her and I was this close to pull her arms out from their sockets and someone announced that you were found and unhurt. That's why I'm worked up about!"

"Don't worry, we apologized to your tutor before we left." Houki says.

"I did warn a threat on her though." Korin adds.

"Did you?" Houki asks Korin.

"Yeah, I did." says Korin with a nod.

Tamao stares at the two in disbelief. "You guys scare me sometimes." She remarks.

"I scare myself too!" Korin admits. "It's like every time you're in danger, my body will automatically reacts to save you." His brow creases at the thought.

/ /thump thump/

Tamao feels her cheeks heats up and her heart races. She quickly drops her head, shaking the feeling out from her head. _Pull yourself together, girl!_She orders herself.

"And about your dream." Korin begins and Tamao looks up to him. "What is it about?"

Tamao frowns. "I don't feel like talking about it. Every time I try to remember the dream, my head hurts." She says, touching her head and continues, "All I know right now is the name Miho, a red light-"

_A right light?_ Korin thinks, catching his attention.

"And-"

"The Emperor has come back!" An announcement cuts in. "The Emperor has come back!"

"His Majesty-" Korin begins.

"Is back..." Houki finishes.

The two looks at the princess who looks like she's about to explode of happiness. Last week for a few days, Tamao was endlessly complaining about how she hates her brother and hates it that he always have to go away! But what Tamao always says in the end, she can never hate Saihitei.

"Brother..." Tamao murmurs and pounces onto her feet and spring off running.

"There she goes again... Off to His Majesty's presence and into his arms without any permission." says Korin bitterly.

"Aww, cheer up, Korin. You'll have a chance one day when the Priestess of Suzaku comes to our world." Houki tells Korin.

"When the country is in brink of destruction? I don't think so. Remember what Tamao said, His Majesty is hopelessly in love with the Priestess of Suzaku. If she comes to our world now, our chances to have His Majesty will be gone."

Houki's gaze falls to the ground.

Korin turns his heels to the railings and gazes out to the pond and sees Kinboh and Yuno walking out from the harem and they're happily talking about something among themselves. That's weird, they had a huge fight two weeks ago and avoided each other. Girls don't talk to each other after big fights, especially when it comes to Kinboh and Yuno... _What are those two bitches talking about there?_ Korin calls the two bitches because they're a bunch of pure annoying bitches! And he doesn't like the sight of seeing them together. He sense trouble. A lot of trouble. _Something smells fishy here..._He takes a step back. "Erm... Houki."

"Yeah?" Houki says, looking up.

"I'm going to the harem for a while to get something..." He says, slowly walking away.

"O-okay..."

"I'll be back in a jiffy." He says as he hurries to Kinboh and Yuno and pretends to bump into them. "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there." He gets in character on.

"It's alright." Yuno says with a half smile.

Korin tries to look surprise."Oh, Kinboh. Yuno. I thought you two were avoiding each other after the big fight two weeks ago." He says bluntly.

Kinboh smiles and links her arms with Yuno's. "We manage to make up."

"Oh really?" Korin asks interestingly as they begin to walk together in the same pace.

* * *

Tamao dashes through the corridors and reaches at the throne room in time as His Majesty, Saihitei steps out from the caravan. She stops in her tracks to shout, "Brother!"

Saihitei turns his head and smiles, "Shuuei!"

Tamao runs towards him and the two siblings embraces each other. "I miss you, brother..."

"I miss you too, Shuuei..." Saihitei whispers back. He pulls apart a bit. "Have you been good while I was gone?"

"Of course." Tamao nods.

Saihitei hugs her again. "Oh I miss you so much..."

"Brother, I'm sorry that I sulk last week." Tamao apologizes.

"No, Shuuei. It's my fault, I should be the one apologizing."

"It doesn't matter as long as you're back home..."

"Shuuei..."

"Brother..."

Tamao rests the side of her head on his chest and sees a troop of imperial soldiers carrying two people to the dungeon way. "Damn it! Let go off me! Let go off me! I've got nothing to do with this girl!" A male's voice yells. Tamao got a glimpse of one of them, a girl. About the same age as she is. The girl is dressed in a strange set of clothing, made up in a really short brown skirt and a matching jacket and she has red hair that's tied up into two buns and she has dark green eyes.

Saihitei lets go but his little sister's arms are still around his waist and her eyes still focus at the troop of soldiers. "Shuuei? What are you looking at?" Saihitei asks, snapping Tamao back to her senses.

"Oh, nothing..." Tamao says, shaking her head.

"Let's go in now, shall we?" Saihitei says, wrapping an arm around Tamao as they walk side by side.

"Brother, who-" Tamao begins.

"Your Majesty." Prime Minister Haku and his adviser blocks their way. "We need to talk about what happened just now."

"Now?" Saihitei asks.

"Yes, your Majesty." Haku says, bowing his head deeply.

Saihitei looks down at his puzzled sister, "Shuuei, can you excuse me?"

"Oh, it's okay."

"Don't worry. It won't take long." Saihiei says, lightly patting his sister's head and walks into the throne room with Haku and his adviser.

And the door slams shut in front of her face.

Tamao slumps her shoulder and scowls at the door, "Way to ruin the moment, Haku." She mutters darkly and sticks her tongue out and shuffles across the corridors. "I wonder what they're talking about in there..." She just shrugs it off. "Who knows? Hmm... Where should I go now? I think I should go back to the garden. Korin must be hyped up that Saihitei's back~!" Tamao smiles, now walking in a normal pace. She turns the corner but suddenly steps back and scurries into an open door a little further down the corridor, closing it behind her as the footsteps stop a few feet away from where she is.

"What? Are you serious?"

Tamao's heart races at the familiar gossipy bright voice. _Korin...?_

Tamao turns around and ajar the door big enough for her to peer out, Korin is with Yuno and Kinboh. _Kinboh? Yuno? __What the heck are they doing here in this part of the palace? _Tamao thinks suspiciously and didn't bother to wonder why Korin is with them.

"Yes, I'm serious. Gentokuin personally told me everything." Kinboh boasts.

"Gentokuin personally told you? So you're telling me that Princes Shuuei is not a royal blooded?" Korin asks.

"It's so obvious. The princess barely looks like His Majesty." Yuno states.

"True. But Ta-" Korin is about to say Tamao but quickly covers with, "-it could be genetics."

"Genetics?" Kinboh echoes in disbelief and rolls her eyes. "That's ridiculous. Princess Shuuei is not even related to any of the royal family. Moutaiko just found her wandering around outside the palace all by herself and badly injured. Moutaiko took her into the palace and personally nurse her back to health. Then Moutaiko suddenly decide to raise Shuuei as her own daughter after Shuuei started calling Moutaiko-"

"Mama..." Tamao mumbles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own it.

**A/N: **Nyan! Sorry Chapter 3 came out a little late~! School just started so it took me a while to write this. Please be noted that I won't be updating frequently because I'm really busy. For now, enjoy this chapter~

* * *

Tamao is stunned. Her feet slowly backs away from the door and tumbles back on her butt and claps a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. _No... This can't be true... I am Moutaiko's daughter. The daughter she raised properly and loved so dearly before her sudden death... _She force herself to think, kicking herself further in the room.

Her whole world stops turning for a long moment. It slowly begins to move again when she hears Korin's voice. "You think whatever Gentokuin said is true? Give me a break! Didn't he said to us a bunch of times that His Majesty will visit the harem soon." He imitates Gentokuin's voice and goes using his normal voice, "But yet there's still a no show."

"Gentokuin used to be Saihitei's father's adviser. I'm sure he knows a lot of stuff before Moutaiko sent him to the eunuchs." says Yuno. "Don't you know that, Korin?"

"Of course I know that. Who doesn't?" Korin says in Yuno's bitchy tone.

Yuno rolls her eyes.

"You don't believe us because you're always saving the princess' royal ass. Is that not, Korin?" Kinboh asks all too kindly, in a way.

"Yeah." Yuno agrees. "Everytime Her Highness' life is on the edge, you'd rescue her just in time. Like some kind of hero. How can you explain that?"

"You're trying to get His Majesty's attention, aren't you?" Kinboh asks, walking slowly towards Korin and stops in front of him.

Korin is suppressing a smile and folds her arms together and looks into Kinboh's eyes. "Partly, yet but that's not the _whole_ reason." He answers. "It's just all about instincts and timing. That's all. Nothing special." _I think._

Korin and Kinboh give each other a hostile glare of contempt and hatred. Kinboh blinks and looks away to the left (admitting defeat in a lady way). "Come, Yuno. Let's go before someone sees us here." She says over shoulder and glances back at Korin. "You should get going too. You'll get caught if someone finds you here." She tells him.

"I'll stay here for a while." Korin says.

"Suit yourself." Kinboh says before walking with Yuno.

_Bitches_ Kiboh curses in his mind and sighs. He pause for a long moment, staring down at the floor. _This rumour will spread fast with those two spreading it... Tamao must not know about this._ He reminds himself and quickly left.

Hearing Korin's footstep fading away, Tamao gets up on her feet and wobbles her way to the door and peers out. After checking the coast is clear, she steps out and slowly walks as she tries to figure out what was Kinboh and Yuno talking about. It's too sudden. Too senseless. How could Gentokuin know such things? Moutaiko found her wandering outside all by herself and she was badly injured?

_Everything Kinboh and Yuno had said... Is it true? Am I not Moutaiko's daughter? Am I just a girl that she took pitied? No!_ Tamao shakes her head forcefully. "No! Don't believe a rumour like that! Gentokuin must be trying to backmail me because mama put him into eunuchs. Yes, that's why.

Tamao isn't paying much attention to where she's walking. Unaware with her consciouness, her feet aimlessly carries her along. There's someone yelling a name in the distance, but she can't hear it like she's in some kind of trance. Too deep in her thoughts. What brought back to her senses is the sudden impact of someone bumping onto her. She didn't react quickly to steady herself and she goes falling back. She looks up to a handsome young man drench in sweat, panting and offering a hand to her.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright, miss?" He asks.

_Wow, such a gentleman._ Tamao nods and takes his hand as he help her up. "Thank you." She says shyly, blushing. Then she looks up into his eyes to know the identity of the young gentleman. But instead, she stares at him with wide eyes.

He does the same and their grey eyes locked. The two share the same reaction. Korin told Tamao once a long time ago, Through out the world, there'll be at least a few people that looks like you. A doppleganger. Korin found his. And now, out of no where. Tamao found hers. She's now looking at her reflection, except that he's more musculine and his hair is dark aqua. On top of that, he looks very familiar and... There's just something strange about his eyes, it's the same shade of grey of her eyes. Her heart tightens. _Could he be...?_

"There he is!"

Their heads whip at the direction of the voice. Ahead of them, a bunch of Imperial guards are running towards them.

"He's touching the princess!"

The young man looks back at Tamao, stunned. "The princess?" He murmurs under his breath.

"Get him!"

The imperial guards yell as they charge.

"Shit!" He lets go of her hand and sprints off.

A few imperial guards stop by at Tamao's side while the rest chases after the young man. "Your Highness, did he do anything to you? Did he harm you?" One of them asks.

Tamao shakes her head softly as she watches the young man's dark aqua hair and silhouette disappear to the distance. "No... No, he didn't..." She softly says.

* * *

Miaka flutters her eyes open and finds herself floating through an endless of white emptiness. "Where am I?" She wonders wearyly. Miaka finally lands on a green meadow and curiously looks around and sees her best friend, Yui who's sitting and reading a book from afar. "Yui!" She calls as she sprints forward and run. "Yui-chan! Yui-chan, you got back!"

Yui turns her head to Miaka with a grim expression. "Miaka, you were going to take the Jonan Academy entrance exam together with me."

"Eh?" Miaka stops in her tracks, confused. "Yui-chan, what are you talking about?"

Yui stands up and suddenly as she speaks, her voice and appearence changes, slowly transforming into Miaka's mother. "But you have no chance."

"Mom?"

"No, you have no chance, Miaka." Her mother says as she slowly disappears into the white emptiness.

"Mom, wait! Don't go!" Miaka cries.

The ground breaks, she squeezes her eyes shut as she screams.

Miaka opens her eyes to see metal bars in front of her. 'It's just a dream...'

"Hey, are you alright?"

Miaka turns her head and realizes what she had hug the moment she woke up from her nightmare.

"KYAAAAHH!" Miaka screams, letting go and wildly waving her hands.

"AHH!" Tamahome screams, equally startled.

"Hcchi!"

"What do you mean?! You're the one who _grabbed_ me!"

That made Miaka stop and blink and look at him in realization. "Oh yeah. We were captured by the Konan soldiers."

Tamahome narrow his eyes and peers at her. "What, are you still half-sleep? You're so calm about getting thrown into a dungeon! Besides, who are you exactly? What was that red light you gave off anyway?" He demands.

Miaka gasps, jerking her head back and looking confuse.

He sights, looking away withi his eyes close. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't wang to, okay?"

"Yui-chan..." Miaka blurts out.

Tamahome looks back up to Miaka.

"Yui-chan... She went back..." She continues.

"Yui was the other girl, right?" Tamahome asks.

Miaka quietly nods. "But I didn't make it back..." She sniffs.

Tamahome sighs. "Don't cry. I'll find some way to get you back. Don't worry."

"Really?" Miaka gasps.

"Well, I was already paid for it." says Tamahome, poking her forehead.

Miaka's cheek heats up and looks down, mumbling. "Idiot."

"But first thing's first. We've got to find a way out of here." He drops his voice into a whisper.

"Yes! I got it!" Miaka brightly agrees.

"Sssh...!" Tamahome nods and rolls his eyes at the direction of the guard on duty.

"Oops! Sorry!" Miaka clears her throat to speak in a soft-low whispering voice. "Yes, got it!"

Tamahome shakes his head in annoyance. _How did I end up in the dungeon with his weird ass girl._

And out of all senarios, Miaka's stomach begins to growl in hunger. She crouch down and clutches her stomach. "Oh, and on top of everything. I'm starting to get hungry." She sighs in frustration. "Ah! Wait!" She tucks her hand into her left pocket and pull out a few piece of chewing gum. "Ah~! Lucky~! Gum! This should help calm down my stomach!"

The sound of rustling catches the guard's ear and sees Miaka wraps something and throwing it into her mouth and chewing it happily. He cross to the cell. "hey, girl! What did you just put in your mouth?!"

Miaka flutters her innocent eyes to him.

"Show me what you have in your mouth right now!" He demands impatiently.

"Wat dis? Geez.." Miaka chews a few times and blows a bubble, leaning forward to the guard.

The guard jumps back.

The bubble grew bigger and bigger as she blows it.

"Get away! That's disgusting!" The guard shrieks.

POP!

The bubble poppped and the light blue gum flattens and drops on her face and she lets out a grin.

"AHH! A ghost!" He screams and runs away.

"Who are you calling a ghost!" Miaka grumbles.

The guards misses a step and trip over and went out unconcious.

And keys comes flying into Tamahome's hands. "Gotcha!" He grins happily. "These should do the trick! Wow, that quick thinking-"

"Really? Thanks!" Miaka says.

Tamahome screams and jumps at the sight. "A-A monster! H-Help!" He turns around and runs into the wall.

"Argh. I'm really getting it from everyone!" Miaka growls.

After regaining his composure, Tamahome quickly unlocks the door. "Come on!" He urgers, dashing out from the cell as Miaka follow behind him.

The two slightly sticks their head out at the long hallway before them. They ninja-ed from pillar to pillar until they reach, the end of the hall at the corner.

They stop and checks again. then Tamahome turns around to Miaka with a grin, greedily holding out a pair of chewing gums. "Are you sure I can have this incredible stuff? No take backs, okay?"

"What are you talking about?! You're so stingy about a couple of pieces gum!" Miaka remarks under her breath.

Footsteps echoed down from the other side of the hallway.

"Uh-oh! Someone's coming!" Miaka says in a panic.

Tamahome and Miaka panicked They look at their sides but there's no sign of sanctuary room any where right now. They run in different direction an run back into each other.

"What are you doing?!" Miaka yells.

"What about you!?" Tamahome yells back.

"Jeez!" They both snarl and finally get their sense direction of working, there's an open door down the hallway, waiting for them to enter.

The door slammed shut behind them and they pant. Miaka slightly ajar the door and peek out. "Darn it, I sure choose the wrong guy to ask for help from." She says under her breath.

"Miaka." Tamahome calls out.

"What?"

"Look at that..."

Miaka turns around to see a golden sparkling statue of a phoenix. Her eyes fixes on it. "That's... That's the bird I saw drawn in the book!"

"It's Suzaku." Tamahome explains.

"Suzaku?" Miaka repeats.

"There's one guardian God each for North, South, East and West." He says, walking closer to the statue. "The God who protects the East, Seiryuu. North, Genbu. The west, Byakko. And the finally the south is Suzaku. Suzaku is thje guardian deity of Konan. Of course, other's Gods are workshipped in the other land."

A delicious aroma of food catches Miaka's nose and she goes out from the room, following her the scent.

"Well, first of all, we should see about getting out of here." Tamahome turns around. "Right Miaka?" She's gone.

"Hey, 'd you go, Miaka? Miaka!" He curses in his breath. "Damn it, Miaka! Miaka!" He opens the door and checks his left and right. "Miaka?" There's no sight of her. "Oh shit!" Without thinking twice, his legs starts to run, screaming for Miaka. 'No, I can't let this happen again.' He tells himself. "Miaka!" He turns into a corner and bumps into someone, causing the person to fall backwards.

Tamahome stops and glances down. He's hoping that it'll be just a guy so he could just apologize and dash off. Unfortunately, he's now looking down to a young maiden and by the looks of it, she was in her thoughts, the impact of the fall snap her back to reality.

As a gentleman, he naturally offers a hand to her. "I'm sorry. Are you alright, miss?" Tamahome politely asks.

The young maiden nods and takes his hand as he help her up onto her feet. "Thank you." She shyly says. At the same time, they look at each other and pause. Their grey eyes meet and lock. Tamahome is stunned to see a splitting image of his own reflection. Except, it's more feminine and her hair is the colour of a hazelnut. Like his mother's. And... There's something strange about her grey eyes. It's the same shade of colour shade of his eyes. So familiar...

He opens his mouth to speak.

"There he is!" A commanding yell cuts him

Their head whips at the direction of the voice. Imperial guards, running straight towards them.

"He's even touching the princess!"

Tamahome looks back at the young maiden with wide eyes. "The princess?"

"Get him!"

"Shit!" He lets go of her hand and sprints off. _She's the princess! How could I not know that! It's impossible that she's alive..._ The tragic moment flashes in his mind. He squeeze his eyes as he runs with all his might. _Damn it! Why now?!_

While on the other side of the palace...

"Oh, I'm stuffed! I feel so much better now!" Miaka says, patting on her satisfied stomach as she walks out from the kitchen. "Wow, you got to love how great real Chinese cooking is!" Then it hits her. "Oh. Where's Tamahome- Oh no! I got separated from him!" She frantically begins to run but she doesn't know where to go. "I don't know where to go! I wondered all over here and now I'm lost!" She helplessly cries.

A soft chuckle catches her ear. Miaka turns around to see a beautiful lady, sitting on the marbled railings, looking at Miaka with her golden eyes. She lifts her right hand and points at a direction. "What's wrong? You're lost, aren't you?" The lady asks gently and warmly asks at her. "The gate's over there. You can get out."

"Ah! Thanks!" Miaka says with a quick bow and dashes.

"You're the girl they captured, aren't you?"

The lady's question freezes Miaka on her tracks.

"It seems you are. Is it true you were rude to His Highness?"

Miaka laughs nervously. "What do you mean? I'm just a random middle school student passing through, that's all. Well, then. Good bye!" She raise her hand and trying to walk away normally.

"Don't worry, girl. I'm on your side. I won't call the guards after you. So, please. Relax." The lady says to Miaka.

Miaka stops and turns around. "R-really?"

She nods.

Miaka slowly walks towards the lady. "Can you help me find for my friend?"

"You want to find for your friend?"

Miaka nods and drops her head and explains. "Well, you see. He got thrown into person on my account. If I don't get him out now, I'll never be able to go back to my world."

" 'Your world', you said?" The lady perks up. "Are you saying you're not from this world and you came from another?"

Miaka looks up to the lady. "Yeah..." _Oh, no! I just said something weird she'll never believe. What will I do?'_

"That's amazing!" The lady suddenly exclaims.

"Eh?"

"How interesting! Another world, you say? That's just simply amazing!" She says and cups Miaka's face between her hands and leans in closer to her face and stares deeply into her dark green eyes.

Miaka is mesmerise at the of colour of the lady's soft golden eyes. She can't help but blush.

"Relax. My name is Hotohori. Although I'm usually collect by another name." Hotohori says softly.

"I'm Miaka Yuuki... You can just call me, Miaka..."

"I'm please to have made friends with you. Something wrong?" Hotohori asks.

"No, it's nothing... It's just that you're really beautiful." Miaka shyly remarks.

"Indeed, I am."

Their faces are getting closer and closer, as if they're about to kiss. "Come on, walk! Let's go!"

They both turn around direction of the voice. Imperial guards! "Quick! Hide!" Hotohori hides Miaka into the corridors.

"C'mon, talk! Where's the girl? Where'd she go?!" One of the guard demands, pulling Tamahome 's front hair. "You gonna talk?"

"I don't know." Tamahome grumbles.

"You're still resisting us, huh?" The guard holds Tamahome's neck in his hand.

"I can't tell you what I don't know! Maybe she ran away while you guy were chasing me!" Tamahome yells.

"Why you!"

"Wait!" Miaka shouts.

Tamahome's eyes widen. "Miaka?!"

"Please don't hurt him!" Miaka says, running towards them.

"Stay back, you idiot! Miaka, what are you doing here?!" Tamahome demands.

She stops a few feet away. "Because... Because I couldn't just leave you!"

An imperial steps forward and catches Miaka.

"Miaka!"

Miaka struggles from the guard's grip. "Tamahome!"

"Miaka!" The images of a helpless young girl struggling from a man's grip around her neck flashes before his eyes. "AHH!" A red character appears on his forehead and breaks free from the ropes that ties his wrists. He punches and kicks all of the imperial guards in a swift move and finishes off with a punch on the jawline, sending the guard onto the ground. He stands in front of Miaka, "If you bastards lay a finger on her, I'll make you sorry!"

"Silence! Silence, all of you!" Hotohori yell in command. "No one will harm either of these two without my orders!"

Tamahome raise an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

"It-It's the emperor!" An imperial guard stammers and they all fall on their knees and bowing deeply.

Tamahome is confuse and asks, "Really?"

Hotohori curtly nods.

Tamahome's face become pale kneel down and bow. "Hotohori's the emperor? This young, beautiful lady?" Miaka asks.

"You blockhead! The emperor is a man!" Tamahome hisses.

Miaka isn't convince. "No way!"

"Just shut up and bow already!" Tamahome yells.

Miaka cross to Hotohori and presses her hands against the flat chest. "Totally flat! Which means he's got one of THOSE down there!"

Tamahome smacks Miaka's head. "Don't think that far through!"

"Ow!" Miaka rubs her head. "That hurts!"

After that, Tamahome and Miaka are guided to the throne room. Hotohori, now dressed more formally and his hair tied up into his crown, sits on his throne. He looks isolated yet still graceful at the same time. "Forgive me, Miaka. I didn't mean to trick you. I hid my identity because I wanted to learn your intentions. At the very least, you don't appear to be enemies or demons."

"Then you won't..." Miaka hesitates,

"No, we won't harm you." Hotohori tells her.

Tamahome and Miaka looks up to Hotohori with full relief.

"However, I have a request." Hotohori shifts his gaze at Miaka. "Miaka, will you save Konan?"

Miaka is dumbstruck and confuse at his sudden request.

"There's an ancient legend that says, when the empire faces destruction, a girl will appear from another world and she will gain the power of Suzaku and save the empire."

"No! That couldn't be me!" Miaka finally finds her words to speak. "I'm-I'm just a middle school student! An exam candidate! I'm only here by mistake!"

"Well then, wouldn't you like the power of Suzaku? Have you no wishes?" Hotohori questions her.

"Wishes?" Miaka repeats.

'This is the story of a young girl who single-handedly gathered the Seven Stars of Suzaku and gained the power to make all her dreams come true. The story itself is an incantation and whomever reads it gains the main character's power to have their wishes granted...'

"Then... If I become the heroine of 'The Universe of the Four Gods'..." Miaka thinks of everything she wants in life, have any boy she wants, beat up any bad guys that threatens her, eat all her favorite food everyday and... She gasps. She can get into any high school she wants!

"Well? You can have the entire world if you wish it." Hotohori adds to her thought.

"Yes! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll be the Priestess of Suzaku! I've been waiting for this role!" Miaka says confidently, loud and clear.

Hotohori smiles and stands up. "Listen to me, all of you! This girl is the one who shall gain the power of Suzaku! She who shall save our empire, the Priestess of Suzaku, has appeared!"

The door opens to reveal thousands of scholars kneeling down and bowing throughout the courtyard.

"Thank you, O' Priestess of Suzaku!" They say in unison, continuously.

* * *

Tamao blows her fringe and lay back on her chair, violently waving her arms. "Hey, guards! How long am I suppose to stay in my room?!"

"Until they've captured the two prisoner, your highness!" The guard tells her.

"Eh?!" She sighs in disbelief and grunts, rubbing her hungry stomach. "But I'm starving!"

"Then we'll ask the servants to bring your lunch here."

"No!" Tamao stubbornly says, shooting up onto her feet. "I don't want to eat in my room. I want to eat with my brother!" She strides across her room and open the door. "I'm going to the kitchen to find something to eat!" She grumbles.

"Wait, your highness! Don't!"

"I can handle them with myself!" She shouts, ignoring the guards as she walks on.

Smelling the delicious food cooking, roaming out from the kitchen, excites Tamao's appetite even more. "Excuse me." She says, entering.

The cooks turn their head and the reaction is immediate as they all turn pale and stop whatever they're doing. A complete silence takes over."Yo-Your highness. What are you doing here?" A female cook asks, nervously.

"Is lunch ready yet?" Tamao asks politely.

"Lunch? Oh, Lunch. About that... Lunch will be slightly late today because the food we've prepared a while ago...Erm... Suddenly disappeared..." The head-chef explains

Tamao's expression changes drastically. "What?!" She snaps. "How can the food suddenly disappear!? Food can't disappear like that!"

"We're very sorry, your highness. But we don't know what happened. We're now preparing the food as fast as we can." He tells Tamao, bowing his head deeply.

"Never mind." Tamao sighs in annoyance and stomps out from the kitchen.

How can the food disappear just like that?! Her stomach growls. Okay, now she's pissed. She starts to run. To where? To where her brother is, of course. The only person she can complain everything about to next to Korin and Houki. As natural, she goes to the throne room. When she reaches there, she's surprise to see thousands of scholars, kneeling down and bowing.

"Thank you, O' Priestess of Suzaku!" They say in unison, continuously.

Priestess of Suzaku? Tamao turns her head to the entrance of the throne room. There, she sees her brother standing with two strangers. One of them is the strange girl she had seen earlier. Her dark green eyes gazing out in astonishment. Standing behind her is the young man Tamao bumped into a while ago and once again, her eyes fixes on him.

The young man feels her staring at him and he stares back at her with the same look and they both wondered. _Why is she/he so familiar?_


End file.
